The present invention generally relates to safety harnesses. More particularly, the invention relates to passenger restraint devices for use in motor vehicles. Yet more particularly, the invention relates to child restraint devices of the kind which can be attached to the existing seat belts of motor vehicles.
Child restraint devices for use in motor vehicles which can be attached to existing seat belts are known, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,280. These prior art devices, however, do not provide the ease of use, freedom of movement for the child wearer, and other features which are believed to be necessary in order that such devices may achieve wide market acceptance.
Other patents having disclosures which might be considered relevant and/or material to examination of this application include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,404,505; 3,321,247; 4,050,737; land 4,302,049. No representation is made that such patents represent the prior art. However, the disclosures are incorporated herein as is necessary.